percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Runaway
My father stumbles into the auditorium. Drunk. Oh no. "Leslie Graye, number 14!" I stand up. My palms are sweaty, and not just because of my nervousness, dyslexia and ADHD. It is my dad. "Spell Conformity." ''The lady instructs me. ''"''C-O-N-F-O-R-M-I-T-Y" "Correct!" There is scattered applause, but my father gives me a standing ovation. ''Oh no. Everyone stares. Ohwhyohwhyohwhyohwhy. I flee the stage. "Leslie-bunny! Get back on stage!" Leslie-bunny?You haven't called me that since I was 6! So why now? Why, dad? Why? My father is a scientist, but lately his experiments have gone awry. So one night he shows up at home and throws up on the couch. That was the first day, last month. Another day-he got a fine for drunk driving. Last week, when he claimed to be working on an experiment, he goes to his friend's party. And now this. Why dad? ''What have I done to you?'' This is the last straw. Everyone now knows my father, the scientist Peter Graye, is a drunk. If only he was sober... Sober enough to pay the bills. Sober enough to buy food, or even to cook. But he can barely stay sober long enough to read me a bedtime story, like when he did when I was six, and my step-mother was alive and we were family. But not anymore...... those days have passed. I'm 15 now, and suddenly, no one cares. The world has stopped revolving around you. You realize you have to fend for yourself. You have to make your own choices. And I hate it. I am running from everything,not sure where I am going. I grab my coat and run out of school. Dad is probably too drunk to follow me.''Where should I go?' What will I do? I'll figure something out.' '''I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. Not enough. The woman sticks her head out. "LESLIE GRAYE!!!! COME BACK!!!!!" She yelled. "NEVER!!!!!" I shout back. I would have been giggling like crazy now if this was just pretend. But it's not pretend, this is real. My stomach grumbles and I take a rest at McDonalds. "One happy meal and a 10 pieces chicken nuggets." The dude looks at me. "A happy meal?" I roll my eyes. I'm giving this place freaking buisness! And besides, I need a little happy in my life. "Yes.Just get it." The dude shoves the food on the counter. Idiot. I pay him and take a seat. A five year old immediately comes to me. "Do you want the toy?"She asked me. I gave her a death glare. She started crying. "Mommy! Mommy! The princess is a big meanie!" The woman who had to be her mother hugged her. "Who?" "Her."She said, pointing at me. "The girl with the gray eyes and yellow hair?" The five-year-old nodded. "What did she do to you?" "She wouldn't give me her toy." "Now. now Sara, that's not nice." "She's the meanie!" " Maybe she might be, but it's not nice to ask strangers for toys." "BUT I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now Sara-" "IWANNITIWANNITIWANNITIWANNITIWANNIT!!!!!!!" "SARA!" "I WANT IT WANT IT WANT IT!!!!!" "Sara." She quietied. "We will leave this instant." "But Mo-" "Sara." "Hmph!" The mother dragged Sara away. I attacked my dinner, and in no time,I finished it. I fished the toy out. It was a little stuffed animal, a little owl, and I put it in my coat pocket. It was cute, and it reminded me of when I was younger,the good days of my life. ''Maybe if you hadn't left Dad we would've been fine, Mom. I fingered the bronze locket on my neck. The only thing I had of my mom. In the locket, there was a picture of an owl and an olive tree. When I got outside,I hailed a cab. "How far will you go for 15 dollars?" I asked the driver. "I dunno. Let's see." I nodded my head, and got into the cab. It started raining outside, the drops pounding on the windows.The driver stopped in the middle of the woods. "Far as I will go, kid." "Thanks." I handed the driver the money, but he shook his head. "For the looks of where you're going, you'll need it more than I do." I thanked the driver again,then got out of the taxi. I wish I hadn't, because I was pretty much soaked the second I came out. I put my hood up, and started walking any which way. Soon, I saw faint lights. Eager to find a warm place,maybe some food, I hurried torwards the light. It was a camp. There was a huge pine tree with purple-ish cables wrapped around it. I know it seems rude, but I barged straight into the camp. How strange. It wasn't raining here. I know it was pouring outside the camp, but not inside. It was kind of stupid of me, waiting out there, thinking about how weather didn't get in, but I wasn't leaving until I got answers. "Boo!" Said a voice behind me. A girl with aubun hair stood there. "Who are you?" I asked. She grinned. She was pretty, with cat-like eyes that had an expression that if you messed with her, the next thing you know you would have a knife sticking out of you. "I'm Meg,daughter of Hecate. You must be new.Come on, I'll take you to see Chiron." With that, Meg dragged me away. "Hey! You can't just-" "I can. I will. I have to. Any more objections?" "Why isn't there any rain inside this camp? Where's everybody else? Who's Chiron? Why are you being so nice to me?I'm a total stranger, aren't I?" Meg grinned (again) and said "What's your name?" I felt weird saying my name to a total stranger, so I replied "Elizabeth Crowley." "No it's not." "How do you know?" "Well,your fingers are twitching slightly, there's a slight tremour in your left leg, and your eye is blank,as if trying to keep something away." "I'm not telling you my name." "Hmm,yes. I guess I'll just have to do it by myself, then." Here Meg closed her eyes. "It's .... Leslie..... Leslie Gree, no, Leslie Graye." "How'd you know that?" Meg winked. "I have my ways. Anyways, Chiron should be here any minute .... Whatever. Come on in, Leslie." I reluctantly followed Meg into the house. A guy in a wheel chair came out of a room. "Ahh. Thank you, Meg. Go back to your cabin and send Katrina, from Nemesis cabin on duty." "Chiron." He looked at me. "So.What is your name?" "Um, Leslie Graye." Strange. I felt more comfortable saying my name to this guy than to Meg. "Ahh. And,Leslie, do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" "My what?" "Hmm. So you don't know. That is also very well." What is he talking about? "You are special, Leslie." Pfffff. I've heard that before. "Yeah. So?" "Do you know why you are here?" "Umm, I wandered here by accident, and... stuff." Chiron, the wheel chair dude, sunk back into his wheelchair. "You are here because you are the child of a god. A demi-god." And now everybody turned crazy. "Okay, umm, I umm,-" "But we do not know which. You must stay here,Leslie. It is the only place where you will be safe." Chiron's face looked shocked now. The room is lit up with a light glow. "What is it? Whats happening?" "Hail, Leslie Graye, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." The glow faded away. That was creepy. "Um, what?" "You were just claimed." "Huh?" "By a goddess." "By a what?" "A goddess." "I know that, but what's claiming? What goddess?" Chiron stared at me. Clearly, he didn't hear me. "And why dosen't the rain get in? I mean, I'm glad, but how come it's not raining here?" Chiron sunk even further into his wheelchair. "I must stretch my legs out." Chiron muttered. Then the weirdest thing happened. He started standing up, and first, I thought he was wearing enourmous boxers. Then I realized that it was part of his body, and a centaur was standing in front of me. "Wha- you were just- and then you just- Whoosh! And there was- something- it went like-" I stammered, making hand motions that didn't make sense. "My dear, I am a centaur." "I know, but wha-" "I have explained this to centuries of demigods before you, and I will make it as simple as possible. All the greek 'mythologies', as mortals call it, are real. You know? The gods- Zeus,Posidon, Hades, Athena. They have- er... mated with humans and you are the offspring." "Wow. Umm, it's really late, and um, my dad is at home , and I think he's, um, worried, and I've gotta get home because-" "Let me ask you a question, Leslie. Does your father know you're here, or did you run away?" Chiron looks at me with such concern, so I decide to tell him everything. "I ran away." Chiron is nodding, like he knew it all along. I want to stop now, but I just can't. "My dad is a drunk, so I have to do everything around the house. I cook,clean, buy groceries, pay the bills, put gas in the car,everything.I-I try to make everything nice so they don't arrest him and take me to social security or something. I just can't take it anymore, so, I-I-I just ran away! I don't know what to do, or where to go, and-and I can't go back home, I just can't!" I am crying now, not even bothering to hold it in. "Oh dear gods." Chiron muttered. "Leslie. You can stay here at camp.It is safe here, and we are not crazy. Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for you, and other demigods." I cry more. "Hush, Leslie. No need to cry.You are safe and sound, here at camp." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Okay." "Dry those tears, and I will call Meg to show you around.Or would you like to rest instead?" Gotta stay strong, Leslie. Espesially after that breakdown. Gotta stay strong. Meg is waiting outside of the big house, watching me. "Hey. Daughter of Athena, right?" "How did you-never mind." "Come on, i'll show you around." So Meg took me around the camp. It seemed really fun, and nice, and homey. I knew that these were probably people I don't deserve to know. But I would, and I think I was going to like it here. For once, I was happy my father was drunk. End of Book. HOPE U LIKEEEE!!!!!!!! Next adventures, read : Traitor Category:Children of Athena Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:MonkeySlippers Category:PG-Rated Story